Happy Feet 0.95: Chapter 6
"Hey Seymour. Did you read this comic yet?" Petey asked outside of a class. Seymour said "the one where Catwoman goes nuts?" "Yep." "No way. Let me read it." Fantine sat on a bench, holding flippers with Barry. They smiled as they watched Seymour and Petey reading. Fantine said "Barry. When we're married, do you want kids?" "That's a weird question, isn't it?" "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound like that. I only meant well. Besides, I thought future generations were all for the best, you know?" "Ah, I hate kids!" Marshall said angrily as she passed. "They'd be nothing but trouble!" "Oh great. Somebody's cranky today, huh?" Mumble said as he walked into her stall. "Come on Mumble. You know I'm not a relationship type of person." "I know. I guess it's just your trait to be angry about this then?" "Believe me, Mumble. There's a lot more to me than you think." Johnny talked to Mary about the organization of the LOFAO clubhouse, Johnny saying "we might need a new logo, too." "Sure. I can do that. Will Mumble see it?" "I'm sure he would. When can you do it for?" "How about tonight?" Chrysta arrived with Finlay at the Palace of Justice. She said to Finlay "did they say why they wanted to talk to me?" "When these people call, you don't ask questions." Finlay said. Chrysta and Finlay stepped inside, before one of the two penguin guards said "just the girl." Finlay nodded and waited outside, standing next to one penguin as Chrysta walked forward with the other. A contacting shell stood at the side of the door where Finlay waited, as Chrysta came into a dark room, seeing a figure standing in a throne. He said "Chrysta Wolfsworth." Chrysta tried to stay strong as she said "Why did you call me here. No one summons the sister of Cliff Wolfsworth!" "Then it pleases me to be the first. I'm Nortlu, and I knew your parents well, your brother Clifford even more so. Now, things have been tough all around since the uh... ha ha, Huey Lewis, incident... but I've tried to get everything back on track for your family. Now, it's okay to have a bit of fun, you're not even graduate age yet, but you can't go around Antarctica assembling your team of heavy hitters." "No! I am going to make Mumble Happy Feet pay for what he did to me!" "Mumble Happy Feet huh? I've been keeping an eye on him for a while now. Perhaps together we can..." "No. Not tobgether. I'm going to burn down Emperor Land. And as Mumble watches, I'll slit Gloria's throat and then get his head on a fishing pike!" Nortlu laughed, saying "you really think you're the big bad, don't you? Let me show you what real evil looks like." The bodyguard rang a contacter and passed it to Chrysta, who answered it as she heard Finlay's voice saying "hello?" "Finlay, what's going on?" Chrysta asked. Finlay, who was waiting outside with the other penguin guard, said "Miss Wolfsworth. What are you doing on this contact? Is everything alright." Suddenly, the guard next to him pulled out a knife and attacked. Chrysta closed her eyes in shock as she heard the slashing of the knife, followed by Finlay choking as she heard blood dribbling out. Chrysta breathed heavily as she lay the contacter down, covering her eyes and shaking her head as the noises continued. She looked at Reddington, who said "now that I've got your attention, listen to this story." Chrysta's eyes didn't leave Reddington as he continued. "A farmer comes home one day to find that everything that gives meaning to his life is gone. Crops are burned, animals slaughtered, bodies and broken pieces of his life strewn about. Everything that he loved taken from him. One can only imagine the pit of despair, the hours of Job-like lamentations, the burden of existence. He makes a promise to himself in those dark hours. A life's work erupts from his knotted mind. Years go by. His suffering becomes complicated. One day he stops - the farmer who is no longer a farmer - sees the wreckage he's left in his wake. It is now he who burns, he who slaughters, and he knows in his heart he must pay." Chrysta thought about what he was saying, before smiling and saying "tell me more." "It's bad enough for you to hurt Mumble Happy Feet, but that won't be enough. You have to tear them apart. From the inside. And I have someone in Emperor Land who can do just that." Johnny looked around the LOFAO house. He sat on a couch silently, saying "well, here's to another successful season for Emperor Land. Suddenly, he heard a voice outside in the night. He walked out, saying "hello? Is anyone there?" The voice said "NO! No, Guin, please no! NOOOO!" Johnny ran around the building, saying "oh no. Barry!" He rushed to Barry's side, struggling to revive his beaten, broken friend. But it was no use. Barry's breath had stopped, and he fell limp. "What's going on?" Fantine said from around the corner, before seeing her fiance on the ground. "(gasp) Barry!" "Is he?" she asked Johnny, who nodded silently, before saying "I'm afraid so." "What's going on?" Marshall said as she, Victor and Garner walked around, before Garner said "good Guin." Fantine tapped her eyes as water rolled down her cheeks, before Marshall patted her on the shoulder, stoically saying "it's okay. It happens. You know, people lose their boyfriends every day, right?" "Oh uh... but Barry was different." Fantine said as Johnny put a quilt over Barry's lifeless corpse. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions